


Red Ribbon

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Your soulmate is decided by whoever is on the other end of a red ribbon tied around your wrist or finger.Katsuki Yuuri almost cannot believe Victor Nikiforov is his soulmate. However, all is not well when his soulmate's coach forbids them from seeing each other because of an ultimatum: Choose your soulmate or keep skating.





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song “Akaito”, specifically Rib's rendition of it because his voice reminds me a little bit of Yuuri. The visuals of the music video and the idea of angst in the perfect world of soulmates interested me so it inspired this fic. Lowkey could be considered a Sarishinohara AU but not really (I wrote this while I had a fever so idk anymore, it probably sucks and tenses are dodgy). Enjoy!

Victor is four years old when he notices the red ribbon appear on his tiny wrist. When he questions his mother, she holds him and happily tells him, “It means you have a soulmate, someone who is destined to be with you when you're older. Just like how Dad and I are together.”

 

Of course, the four-year-old is excited. It's from that day forward he becomes obsessed with the idea of living for whoever is at the end of his thread, cherishing it. 

 

…

 

“ _A red thread (or ribbon) is given to us usually when we are born. It may appear late if your soulmate is younger than you but everyone in this world has a soulmate whether romantically or platonically.”_

 

_\- Excerpt from “String of Fate: A Guide to Soulmates and the Journey Finding Yours”_

 

Yuuri lives a simple life in Hasetsu. At eleven years old, he's never reflected why he starting ice skating until he's gathered around a busted old television with Yuuko watching the Junior's World Championships. Yuuko dragged him to the television because she insisted they watch instead of preparing for the local youth competition coming up. Yuuri doesn't mind since he's tired from the jog.

 

However, everything changes when Yuuri sees a skater named Victor Nikiforov takes the ice. He's heard of the slightly older skater who's been taking silver and gold in his country's competitions and slowly worked his way into Junior Worlds but what makes him lock his eyes on the screen is the shimmer of red on his wrist and the ribbon with floats with him.

 

“Yuu-chan, do you see the red ribbon that's part of his outfit?” Yuuri asks.

 

She seems confused, saying, “He's not wearing any red, I think the TV is making you see stuff.”

 

“... You're probably right.” Yuuri lies because he can see it clear as day. As Victor starts his program to an upbeat flute piece and orchestra, Yuuri watches in awe of the skater on the screen. He's very aware of the red ribbon on his own wrist, squeezing as if to tell him he's right on his assumption. 

 

Yuuri almost swears eyes lock through the screen and his heart beats faster. His soulmate. This must be why he skates. It's destiny to skate because that's how he'll meet his soulmate. From this day forward, he needs to push himself further so they can be together. That's how it works in this world, right?

 

When Victor takes another silver on the screen and Yuuko hugs him, Yuuri can't help but smile because he knows what he needs to do. Whatever it takes to meet his soulmate.

 

…

 

Two years have passed since the day Yuuri first saw his soulmate on TV. Right now, he's at a Junior Grand Prix banquet where he placed in fourth. He shared the same ice as his soulmate for the first time and the thirteen-year-old is still anxious because he's somewhere in this building. Yuuri occasionally responds to greetings from fellow skaters but in the mirror adorned ballroom he's more concerned with trying to find Victor, eager to meet him.

 

He does what many before him have done and follows his red thread. The thread weaves through the people, by the concessions table until he sees the person on the other end. Yuuri is frozen because Victor is absolutely stunning in person; his TV at home did the older teen no justice. Long ponytail, tailored suit, and soft eyes have Yuuri just standing and staring until Victor glances his way and freezes when he sees him. Yuuri casually glances at his thread and back at Victor who does the same.

 

Victor takes a step closer and Yuuri takes one back, confusing the older teen. Yuuri realizes just how nervous he is and knows he'll bolt if Victor comes any closer. He doesn't feel like he deserves this, to find his soulmate before many others do. It isn't until Victor gives him a smile and motions him with his hand to approach that Yuuri takes careful steps until the two have their own private corner of the ballroom.

 

Yuuri can't look him in his gorgeous eyes as Victor greets, “Hello there, I see you share the end of my thread.”

 

Yuuri gazes back and forth between their wrists, gaining enough confidence to speak, “Yeah,” He admits, “I saw you on TV years ago so I worked hard so I'd be able to meet you.”

 

Victor hums in approval and asks, “What's your name? I'm Victor.” He holds out his hand.

 

Yuuri looks at the hand and back to Victor's face. That's when it truly sets in; this is his soulmate and his soulmate is obviously joyful to see him by the sweet smile and gentle eyes. He can't help but melt under it and shake his hand, “I'm Katsuki Yuuri. You can just call me Yuuri.”

 

Victor pulls him into a hug suddenly and Yuuri makes a squeaky noise he's not proud of. Oh god, Victor Nikiforov is hugging him and all he can do is just accept it. It's like heaven. When Victor pulls away, Yuuri notices he is looking around as if expecting someone to show up.

 

“What's wrong, Victor?” Yuuri asks.

 

Victor sighs and admits, “I'm looking out for my coach... he's not so supportive of the idea of me finding a soulmate after his own soulmate just divorced him.”

 

Yuuri frowns because that's terrible. He's heard of soulmates not always having a happy ending but to project it on others is a bit much, “That's... sad,” Yuuri thinks and wonders, “Is there a way I can speak with you after the banquet? I don't want to lose you now we've met.”

 

Victor blushes but thinks himself, “Hmm... I know! Send letters to my fan mail. I'll have the mail sorters look for your letters but... can we just talk as long as possible now?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two talk about their home lives. Victor gushes about his dog and Yuuri admits he has a puppy named after him. Victor thinks it's endearing and insists he sends pictures when he sends letters. Yuuri finds he likes his soulmate and they indeed have a lot in common even if Victor is a bit more boisterous and he is more reserved. The two enjoy themselves until Victor notices his coaching grumpily searching for him. Victor pouts and brings Yuuri close, who blushes at the sudden movement.

 

Victor whispers to him, “I got to go. I'll be looking forward to your letters.”

 

“How should I make them unique so they know it's me?”

 

Victor says, “Sunflowers. I love them. If you put sunflower stickers, they'll know it's you,” He leans down and kisses his forehead, “We'll meet again, my dear.”

 

As Victor disappears to meet back with his coach, Yuuri feels his heart ache for another one of those kisses. He's fallen so hard for Victor that he already knows exactly what his first letter is going to be about.

 

…

 

“Vitya, why didn't you answer your phone when I was looking for you?” Yakov questions as he guides the teen back to the hotel.

 

Victor is snarky and says, “I don't know, too busy talking to my soulmate to notice,” It's a joke but it's also not a lie.

 

Yakov doesn't think it's funny and stops them both in a quiet hallway... Victor will never forget the dead seriousness in Yakov's tone as he says, “That better not be true because you have to focus on skating. That wasn't a funny joke. You remember what I told you would happen if you get a soulmate.”

 

“... It's skating or my soulmate. I remember, Yakov.” Victor recites and his guilt increases because he wants to do nothing else but tell Yakov how perfect Yuuri is even if they just met.

 

“Good. Remember that because I'm not going to let you get distracted by something silly like soulmates... not like I did,” Yakov absentmindedly glances at his own wrist and Victor knows he's staring at the cut thread on his own wrist. Neither speaks the rest of the way to the hotel but Victor knows he isn't going to let what happened to Yakov happen to him. 

 

…

 

Yuuri is dressed in his school uniform and ready for the day. Balancing his skating and school has been difficult but sending letters to Victor have made it more bearable. Just like this morning, his letter to Victor is addressed and stamped so he can drop it in a mail box on the way to school. The seventeen-year-old says his goodbyes to his family so he can make his commute and makes sure the sticker-decorated letter is safe in his bag.

 

Now that Yuuri thinks about it, there's a broadcast of Victor at Skate America waiting for him when he returns home to watch. In Victor's previous letter, he said Yuuri should watch the performance extra closely because he has a surprise for Yuuri. Yuuri makes it to the mailbox on a secluded section of highway on his way to school and drops the letter inside. Once done, he gets back on his bike and continues to school. He really hopes Victor is doing well...

 

_Dear Victor,_

 

_I'll make sure to watch carefully. You know I will._

 

_Recently, I've been pressured by my teachers to fill out my plans for after high school and I'm not sure what my plans are. It's hard enough to manage skating and my education already. I've thought about going to the States to pursue higher education but I'm not sure if it gets in the way of our plans to meet up after I graduate. I know I want to keep skating but getting sponsors has been difficult with my lack of ability. I just hope it all works out in the end._

 

_Vicchan is doing well. He caught a cockroach the other day. It was gross but he's good at keeping the inn clear of unwanted intruders whether insects or not. I taught him to kind of dance with me as well. If I could, I would show you a video because it's really cute._

 

_I still remember when we first met. I can't believe I have such a special soulmate like you. Whether it's on the ice or in the sincerity of your letters, you surprise me with your kindness and how stunning you are. I still look forward to when we can meet again after I graduate. No matter what happens, we still have this red ribbon gently tied to each other. I'm ready for our future together._

 

_With love, Katsuki Yuuri_

 

After school, Yuuri rushes back to Hasetsu. He doesn't bother with going home to get his skating attire and heads straight to the rink so he can watch the live-stream with Yuuko. Yuuko chuckles a bit that he's still in his uniform but soon the two are gathered around her laptop and are waiting for Victor to take the ice.

 

There are several impressive skaters before it is Victor's turn. Yuuko excitedly claps a bit and Yuuri does as well as he prepares for the surprise Victor has planned for him.

 

The first thing he notices is the costume. As is mimicking his own red thread, Victor's costume is all white with what looks like a red silk ribbon wrapping and binding his limbs together. Yuuri blushes a little at how extra tight this costume is and how it seems to leave Victor looking vulnerable. The second and other details he notices come when the routine begins.

 

The song of the program is a gentle piano with background orchestra. Victor gently follows the slow beat of the song until a woman starts to sing. Yuuri sees his message very clear in his gestures. With one perfect shot from the camera, Yuuri has to stop himself from reaching out a hand to the one outstretched on the screen.

 

Victor is landing his jumps as usual and Yuuri is enthralled by the love and care he is obviously putting into this routine, showing his love for Yuuri. When it's over, Yuuri is just in a daze watching Victor win gold once again but with an entirely new concept behind it other than Victor's previous skating.

 

And Yakov has noticed.

 

…

 

“ _It's possible to break off a red thread connection if necessary. If you do not believe you're compatible with your soulmate for whatever reason, you can simply cut the thread. Careful, if the break is not mutual then your soulmate will experience severe heartbreak. Please consider this in a wise fashion if you must break a connection.”_

 

_\- Excerpt from “String of Fate: A Guide to Soulmates and the Journey Finding Yours”_

 

Victor hides his letters from Yuuri in his study room under his desk. He has three years, almost four, worth of letters piled up and wonders of Yuuri saves his letters as well. Today, he just returned from the post office to pick up his fan mail and the post lady sorted out Yuuri's letters for him. He always responds to his fan mail but Yuuri always gets first priority.

 

Victor is reading Yuuri's letter on the way home and can't help but relate to Yuuri's struggle with his future. He knows if Yuuri needs money to go to school that he'd happily help with the costs... even move to a new rink to train alongside Yuuri.

 

Once he's home, he tests the door and finds that it's unlocked. That's odd, he locked it when he left and the only other person who has a key to his apartment is Yakov. Victor cautiously opens the door, wondering if his apartment has been robbed or if someone is inside waiting for him. He has had fans try to stalk him before.

 

Instead, Victor is greeted by a more unusual sight. Yakov is sitting on his couch with his arms crossed and a disappointed expression. Victor feels himself go cold when he sees what Yakov has; the salmon pink box with sunflower stickers that he keeps Yuuri's letters and one of the letters in Yakov's hand.

 

Victor tries to play dumb, “Yakov, it's a surprise seeing you here. What brings you here-”

 

“I had my suspicions so I had to investigate myself,” He throws the letter at his feet and stands, “You lied to me, Victor. I told you that I can't be your coach if you kept fixating on your soulmate and you go behind me back.”

 

It takes awhile for Victor to process everything but when he does, he's furious, “Are you still serious about that? First, you come into my home and raid through my belongings, which is a violation of my privacy. Then second, I thought you finally got over Lillia. Just because I have plans with my soulmate doesn't mean you can project your own for me. I'm an adult-”

 

“Your contract with me says that you can't contact your soulmate. If you're contacting your soulmate then I can't coach you. That's been the rules since you started skating at my rink when you were a child and even as an adult the rule still stands. I can legally force you out of my rink since you signed the paper.” Yakov is serious, his eyes impassive to Victor's clear anguish the longer he speaks. 

 

Victor gets closer and begs, “Yakov, please. You're the only coach for me but I love Yuuri. What do you expect me to do!? Please stay as my coach!”

 

Yakov's eyes narrow, swiping the letter from Victor's hands. Victor watches in horror as Yakov takes the two letters in his hand and rips them in half, letting them fall to the floor as he commands, “Cut your ties with Katsuki Yuuri. You have until the morning. I will call his coach in the morning make sure he never sends you another letter. It's too late tonight to call, luckily for you,” Yakov passes Victor and makes his way to the door, “... If I was you, I'd cut that ribbon between the two of you as well. It's better to feel the pain now while you're young than to have it when you're older and they stop loving you.”

 

When the door slams with Yakov's departure, Victor can't stop the tears from flowing. As cruel as Yakov is being, he knows Yakov means the best for him and doesn't want Victor's heart broken... but he doesn't realize he just shattered Victor's heart into a million pieces by telling him he can't be with Yuuri.

 

He has until morning... There's no fast way he can contact Yuuri and salvage the damage that Yakov is going to cause their relationship already but he knows what he can do for now. Write his final letter back to Yuuri.

 

While writing the letter, Yakov's words to cut his ribbon taunt him. He knows the letter has some of his tears on it but he doesn't care. He just wants Yuuri to be able to get his true feelings one last time before they're separated. Yakov never goes light on him and doesn't expect him to this time.

 

When he looks for an envelope to put the letter into, Victor gets an idea. He'll send a memento to Yuuri. Something to remind Yuuri of him even if Yuuri cuts their red ribbon during the time it takes to receive the letter. He searches and finds a pair of scissors. He carefully cuts a lock of his hair, ties it into a braided knot and slips it inside the envelope with the letter.

 

Staring at the envelope for a long while, he still feels he hasn't done enough to let go for the time being. If it's going to hurt this much, might as well make the worst of it. With the same pair of scissors, Victor goes into his bathroom and sobs as he cuts the rest of his hair. For some reason, just letting the hurt all out at once is the best thing he can do right now.

 

Victor can't sleep but he's not ready to leave in the middle of the night to drop off a letter at the post office. Instead, he lays in bed with the envelope held close to his chest until he can see the first rays of the sun on the horizon.

 

In the earliest hours of morning, Victor has stopped crying but is still dreading moving forward. He knows Yakov will call Yuuri's coach this morning and it will all be over... for now. All he can do is hope Yuuri keeps their thread intact. The journey to the post office with his newly bobbed hair is agony for his emotions. He breaks down again once he lets the envelope fall into the mail drop and the sun finally rises above the horizon. He doesn't even answer his phone when he gets a text from Yakov, which reads:

 

“ _I called his coach, be ready for practice at 10 AM._ ”

 

…

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

 

_Once you get this letter, I know your heart is already as broken as mine. Yakov discovered all the letters and ordered we never speak to each other. It's in my contract with him that I wasn't supposed to contact you yet I did anyway._

 

_Oh Yuuri, I love you so much but I can't abandon skating. Skating is my life right now and that means our plans will have to be put on pause. I'm so sorry. All I can recommend is that you choose something that will make you happy even if I'm not there with you._

 

_The one thing I've dreamed of ever since my thread appeared when I was young was to find the person on the other end and I accomplished that... If it helps, I will understand if you cut our thread. It will hurt but maybe Yakov is right. However, I can't do it myself. I'm sorry._

 

_With all my love, Victor Nikiforov_

 

Yuuri has re-read that tear-stained letter every month until now. It devasted him when his coach informed him from Yakov's coach that he was not allowed to send letters anymore to Victor. His coach seemed just as upset as he was because they've never had Coach Feltsman demand anything of them before.

 

Yuuri took months to recover and his grades plummeted due to depression, even after Victor's letter arrived and explained. Somehow, it hurt because Victor chose skating over him but he understands Victor's reasons. Skating is their life and you must do everything you can to sacrifice yourself to it. He had to repeat his final year of high school and go on hiatus from skating to do so. Avoiding anything related to Victor made him feel empty the entire time but it was easier than facing the pain.

 

When he returned to the ice after graduating, it didn't feel the same. It was no longer focused on Victor but his own joy like he was before he discovered Victor. He oddly feels free... but he still misses Victor. On his wrist, he still wears a bracelet with the lock of hair from Victor weaved into it; a sunflower charm is weaved into it. It's his most precious possession going off to college because it's the last sign of hope he has besides the intact red thread that Victor is waiting for him in the future; his reason to keep believing in his future.

 

…

 

“ _Platonic bonds manifest in different color strings and usually appear later in life. Green or blue strings signal soulful friendship and black or orange strings signal an enemy or rival. These strings are uncommon to appear but look out for them. Sometimes there's more to life than a soulmate!”_

 

_\- Excerpt from “String of Fate: A Guide to Soulmates and the Journey Finding Yours”_

 

 

Three weeks have passed since Yuuri moved in with his new roommate for college and noticed a new string appeared on his wrist. This one is green and Yuuri isn't sure what to think of it since it's other end is attached to his friendly Thai roommate, Phichit.

 

Yuuri has spent the past week simply sharing the space with his roommate and choosing to specifically ignore the issue of the thread because all his life he's had one thread and that's the only one he's ever cared about... even if the man on the other end no longer speaks to him.

 

Avoiding the issue works for the three weeks until Phichit finally takes the time to get to know Yuuri. It starts when Yuuri is adjusting a Victor Nikiforov poster with a melancholy gaze that Phichit comments, “You look like that poster broke your heart.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head a bit and faces Phichit. He regains his composure and says, “Oh, it's nothing... You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

 

This seems to intrigue Phichit further and he says, “Tell me. I won't tell a soul.”

 

Yuuri considers it and oddly feels safe with Phichit, wondering if the thread has anything to do with it, “Well... I'm not kidding you but Victor Nikiforov is on the other end of my red thread.”

 

Phichit's cheerful expression turns serious as if he realizes this is no joke, “... Did he really break your heart? What happened?”

 

Yuuri sighs and decides venting will do him some good. He tells the story of how he and Victor met as teenagers and the exchanging of letters. He gets misty-eyed retelling about the final letter and the order to all his coaches that they're not allowed to exchange any more letters or be in contact in any way from then on. Through the whole story, Phichit patiently listens until Yuuri finishes.

 

When Yuuri finishes, Phichit informs, “I heard Coach Celestino talking on speaker with Coach Feltsmen the other day... I remember your name was mentioned but I guess that's why they were speaking. That's terrible, Yuuri,” Phichit cautiously offers a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and asks, “The red thread is still intact, right?”

 

Yuuri sniffles and nods.

 

Phichit smiles at that and says, “Then he must still care about you. To be honest, it's cool you found your soulmate young when a lot of people spend their lives' searching for one.”

 

Yuuri nods, agreeing since he can't think of a time he isn't grateful to have met and fallen in love with Victor. Yuuri gazes at his wrist and decides to ask, “... Do you know what a green thread means? I've been too nervous to talk to you about it.”

 

“I have no clue. Let's Google it.”

 

…

 

Thanks to Phichit, Yuuri returns to skating competitively. Phichit's friendship helps return a love for skating that he'd almost forgotten when Victor came into his life and that is the comradery of fellow skaters. Sometimes love makes you blind to your surroundings, especially as a teen.

 

Celestino and Phichit never bring up Victor, even as Yuuri starts winning medals and making his way to the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri pretends he doesn't notice Victor's attempts to have other skaters pass notes to him or the longing gazes his way because Victor is unobtainable. At least right now he is.

 

Yuuri tries his best at the Grand Prix but the combination of stress eating and finding out Vicchan died to land him in last place. Reading on social media how he did gets him down so he sneaks off to the bathroom to call his mother. He can't help but apologize to her and hang up after she tells him it was a large viewing party. There are tears on his face and he can't help but sob in the bathroom.

 

It's like all his failures come to light as he cries. He was a fool to think he could do well and medal. Even for some reason his mind wanders to Victor and finds himself a fool for thinking he could share the same ice as Victor.

 

Starting to calm down, he notices a new thread tied to his wrist. It's charcoal colored and it must have appeared within the past couple minutes because it was not there before he called his mother.

 

“What the-” Yuuri yelps when there's a loud bang on his stall door. He follows the length of the charcoal string and it travels under the stall door up to what must be the wrist of whoever is outside it. As Yuuri learned with Phichit on Google, different colored strings appear when people meet their best friend or enemy. So... this person must be his enemy or rival.

 

He nervously opens the bathroom stall and he's face to face with Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri gulps and just freezes as Yuri asks angrily, “What hell was that out on the ice?”

 

“I...” Yuuri swallows again and Yuri pokes his chest, hushing him. 

 

“You're seriously Victor's soulmate? God, with a performance like you did today you don't even belong here,” Yuri gets right in Yuuri's face, “There's no need for two Yuris on the ice. You might as well just retire... It's not like you have a chance with Victor with Yakov around anyway.”

 

There's almost a sad undertone to the last part of that as Yuri 'tsks' and leaves Yuuri there to process what just happened. It replays in his head for awhile and it really dawns on him how he really feels.

 

Yuuri just wants to finish school and go home. He's spent the past few years training with Phichit and studying but it's been nothing but a distraction from Victor and his own mediocrity in his own opinion. Maybe the past few years of trying to compete have been pointless.

 

Yuuri finds himself out of his disassociation when he's leaving with his coach and hears Victor's voice call out, “Yuri!” He stops and watches as Victor is scolding the other Yuri on his form in a previous competition. The two are arguing as Yuuri feels his heart beat faster because Victor has truly transformed into a handsome man as the years have passed and he can't help but stare.

 

When Victor's eyes meet Yuuri's, he freezes because Yuuri has changed from the shy boy he last saw into a graceful man. He sees Yakov get distracted by Yuri and calls out to Yuuri, “Want a commemorative photo?” It's the first thing he thinks of that is quick and won't get him in trouble with Yakov easily.

 

However, Victor is devasted inside as Yuuri turns and walks away as if nothing happened. If he wasn't in public, Victor would have cried because Yuuri just ignored him after all these years. All he can do is just watch him walk away until Yakov directs him back to the hotel.

 

…

 

At the banquet, Victor's depression hits an all-time low. Being rejected by Yuuri partly confirms his suspicions that Yuuri doesn't care about him anymore. So, why keep their thread intact for five and a half years when Yuuri has no intent to reconnect? Well, it might just be the champagne talking to his insecurities than that assumption actually being true.

 

The last five years have been miserable for Victor. His love for skating has waned slightly and he finds it harder to surprise the audience every year with new routines when he constantly is winning gold. On top of that, the lack of Yuuri in his life has made him feel empty. Yakov never forced him to get rid of the letters, providing him with a slice of a life he longed for, but the hurt remains when he reads them and realizes he doesn't have a chance of getting that back.

 

At least, there would be a chance is Yuuri would stop ignoring him in exchange for champagne at the refreshments table. Even if he tries to get close to Yuuri, Yuuri will skillfully blend in with another part of the crowd. It's frustrating because he just wants to talk... like old times.

 

“Damn, he's really bad at socializing,” Yuri comments at Victor's side while sipping a soda, “He has to just keep drinking to mingle with the crowd.”

 

Victor 'tsks' at Yuri and snaps, “You just had to confront him in the bathroom didn't you? Are you the reason he's ignoring me?”

 

“Probably not... but I'm tired of you moping because of him. If he's hurting you that much, I don't see why you keep your thread intact. Yakov isn't going anywhere soon so you two don't have a chance.” Yuri does have a point but Victor still has hope even if he's irritated at the moment.

 

“Don't you have something better to do?” Victor asks.

 

“Nope, it's a party where I don't know anyone but you so I'm staying close to you.”

 

“Lovely...” 

 

The banquet seems to be going well; Victor and Yuri are just kind of following Yuuri around and notice he's getting drunker and drunker. Victor and Yuri exchange looks as Yuuri loosens his tie and starts chatting up people who don't seem to want to be talked to. Yuuri looks disappointed but moves on to new people.

 

That's when Yuri questions, “Should we stop him?”

 

“He doesn't even want to talk to us, so why bother-”

 

“Victor!” A familiar, slurred voice calls out to him. He turns to see Yuuri approaching them and Yuuri looks pissed, “Five years I've been all by myself just because you didn't have the guts to contact me.”

 

Victor finds himself also pissed off and counters with, “Oh, and you decide to ignore my notes I tried getting passed to you so we could talk while competing. I had the guts but you didn't have guts to even make an effort.”

 

Yuri decides to slink away as they argue, Yuuri bites back with, “Says the man who can't even stand up to his coach,” Yuuri gets a bit watery-eyed and admits, “I missed you.”

 

It takes him a moment to calm himself and Yakov isn't here to stop him so he softens, “I've missed you too, Yuuri... You did your best today.”

 

Yuuri almost laughs and says, “Today has been shit, I don't want to think about it,” He stumbles a bit forward and offers, “Want to dance? We might as well spend this time together while you're coach isn't here.”

 

The idea of dancing with Yuuri makes Victor's heart want to sing and gladly nods. They're about to dance when Yuri butts in with, “Hold up! Yuuri can't win you over that easily. He should have to prove he wants you bad enough.”

 

Victor is about to complain but Yuuri stops him and eggs on Yuri, “Bring it, punk. I'll out dance you any day.”

 

Victor tries to stop them so he can have more time but gives up when he realizes the two's enthusiasm is contagious and he can't help but watch.

 

…

 

Naturally, Yuri lost to Yuuri and then Chris got involved with somehow getting a pole set up and there was a strip-off (Victor's not complaining but it did take up time he could have spent with Yuuri). Yuuri won both contests before he redressed and rejoined Victor on the dance floor.

 

The two are joined back together; Yuuri offers his hand and Victor takes it, pulling each other close for slow circles that quickly turned fast paced as Yuuri smirks as is a challenge.

 

The moment is all too short for Victor's tastes. He wishes he could stay like this forever because this moment is perfect. It ends with each other holding each other and Yuuri whispers something Victor can't understand because Yuuri has switched to his native tongue. All he can do is smile and nod, which seems to make Yuuri smile wider and bury his face in his shoulder.

 

Yuuri is pulled away when Celestino comes back to check up on him. Surprisingly, Yuuri doesn't fight it but pouts the entire time. That leaves Victor with emptiness once again, watching Yuuri leave him alone on the dance floor with the crowd.

 

Little does his know that Yuuri said, “Victor, you should visit my home town sometime and never leave... I'm tired of being apart so why don't you just come with me?”

 

It isn't long before Yakov also shows up and guides his pupils back to their hotel. It makes Victor remember the banquet when he was seventeen, where he first met Yuuri. Funny, how history repeats itself... but Victor's feelings about how important skating is to him have changed.

 

Unlike then, Victor wishes Yuuri had told him to drop everything and go with him.

 

…

 

“ _Retying a once broken bond can be tricky. In order to restore a bond, both parties must consent and their love must be strong enough for the bond to repair itself. It would take months if not years to do so. Communication and forgiveness are key in these situations to restore a bond.”_

 

_\- Excerpt from “String of Fate: A Guide to Soulmates and the Journey Finding Yours”_

 

After the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri vaguely remembers the banquet but nothing about what he said to Victor. I remember them dancing and being happy but now, as he decides he's going to return to Japan after school, he just feels like it was a mistake. Seeing Victor only re-opened wounds he tried to heal. Skating competitively wasn't an escape when Victor is there... but Victor still holds an important place for him. He can't explain it exactly but he feels like he is in a void he can't yet escape.

 

He stops skating to focus on school, almost as if he's set himself on autopilot. He knows the skating world is wondering if he's retiring but he knows exactly what he's going to do first. He wants to return home and take a break from... everything, from skating and heartache. The only cure he can imagine is to return home and recharge like he did as a child after a long day from school. The only difference this time is it has been years since he's returned home.

 

Subconsciously, he must have been following Victor on TV because when he skates in his free time it's to his programs. Perhaps he's willfully ignorant of the themes of Victor's new program “ _Stammi Vicino_ ” but he will admit that his own skating is improving that he can now keep up with Victor's programs. 

 

It's almost a year before Yuuri returns to Hasetsu. With his degree secured, he's ready to take the rest he needs and his family is supportive. However, his mother notices how tired her son really is as he unpacks his things and notices a number of posters in his room decreases to just a couple over a couple months.

 

…

 

“Yuuri... That was incredible!” Yuuko is almost jumping up and down after watching Yuuri do an almost perfect rendition of “ _Stammi Vicino_ ”. It took Yuuri almost a month to do but he finally got the courage to show Yuuko. 

 

“Thank you,” He pauses before continuing, “I needed a break but I really love skating. I don't need Victor to enjoy skating but...”

 

When he stops, she encourages him with a smile and he finishes, “It's not the same. Ever since I learned he is my soulmate, the two are intertwined and,” He stares down at the ice, “I want to be with him. Yakov's demands have been a bump in the road but when Victor retires, I want to be by his side.”

 

Yuuko doesn't stop smiling and instead asks, “How are you going to tell him? Would you return to competition if you two could be together?”

 

“To be honest, yes. It's more than that though... I want to be with him because I love him. Even after all these years, I still love him.” 

 

Yuuko reaches and takes his hand, assuring, “Don't worry, Yuuri. It will work out.”

 

…

 

One of Yuuko's triplets uploaded a video of the program online and Yuuri decides it would be best to hide in his room with his phone off for awhile until this all passes.

 

Across the globe, Victor is at home when the video is linked to him through a text from Yuri with the caption, “He still must watch your programs, old man.”

 

Victor is a bit confused but reads the title of the video and pauses. Yuuri... skated his program? While cuddling Makkachin, Victor hits play on the video and watches. Soon, he's greeted by familiar movements done by Yuuri. He's in awe as Yuuri perfectly replicates his step sequences, even when he downgrades the quads into triples on the harder jumps such as the flip.

 

He can see it in the way Yuuri skates and feel in on his wrist through the thread. For months since the banquet, Victor has longed for any sign that Yuuri still cares about him and would want him in his life. This skate is pretty obvious in its message, warming Victor's heart.

 

After the video is over, Victor plans to visit Yuuri and apologize to him for how long it took him to make the decision he just did. Who cares what Yakov thinks?

 

Victor types up a text to Yakov, knowing he's going to raise his coach's blood pressure with it, “I'm going to see Yuuri. I can't take it anymore, he needs me.”

 

…

 

Victor has his passport ready and a suitcase packed (he's arranged for the rest of his things to be delivered later) when Yakov intercepts him on his way to the airport. They're on a bridge and it's lightly snowing. It's freezing outside even with heavy coats and dressed in layers.

 

It's actually the perfect setting for this conversation, one Victor wishes he had long ago.

 

“Vitya, don't do this. Your career is still going well so you don't need Katsuki for-”

 

“I don't care about my career anymore, Yakov,” Victor interrupts, having mentally planned for this, “After all these years, I need to be by his side. He's my soulmate and my life is empty without him by my side. Skating has always been part of me but it's nothing if Yuuri isn't there with me.”

 

Yakov softens a bit as if part of that hit a chord in him. Before Victor can even ask, Yakov says, “I... know that empty feeling all too well. When I lost Lillia, it felt like nothing mattered anymore. If it weren't for coaching, I wouldn't know what kind of man I would be.”

 

Victor gives him a sympathetic look but asks, “Do you realize that's how I've felt the past seven years? I love skating but I just feel... empty. When I couldn't speak with Yuuri anymore, you ruined me. That's why I need to do this or I'll never get another chance. I feel it in my bones.”

 

“Oh Vitya-”

 

“Have you ever tried talking to Lillia? I doubt she has completely stopped loving you,” Victor offers, “Let me see Yuuri without any trouble and you give Lillia a call... we both don't deserve to suffer like this.”

 

Yakov mulls it over for several seconds before he sighs and gives in, “Alright, I'll let you take a chance... I'm sorry, for causing you all this trouble.”

 

Victor smiles at that and gives him a final hug before saying, “It's okay; you only meant the best for me but I can handle this now. Good luck with Lillia. Goodbye for now.”

 

Victor pulls away and Yakov watches as Victor disappears down the street to get a taxi. Yakov watches until he's gone before pulling out his cellphone and calling a number he hasn't called in years... Luckily, it goes through and he greets, “Um, hello Lillia... Could we talk?”

 

…

 

Yuuri has successfully ignored social media and any calls to his phone since the video of him skating went viral. The weeks that have passed have been restful at least.

 

Yuuri's mother calls for him to help shovel snow. Wait, it's April. Why is there snow? Regardless, he goes to do just that and notices his family seems tense. His sister gives him an odd look of expectancy as he gets the shovel and his mother seems to be shifting her eyes to the courtyard to hurry him along. He doesn't pay any attention to the suspicious behavior until he's tackled by a large poodle upon opening the front door.

 

With some giggling at how the poodle's tongue tickles his face, he manages to get the poodle off long enough to realize why his mother and sister were acting suspiciously. Standing in the courtyard, Victor has been waiting for him to arrive. Yuuri can't help but stare, in disbelief that Victor is actually there.

 

A few moments pass between them before Victor asks, “It's been awhile... Can I get a hug?”

 

Yuuri is a chaotic ball of emotions right now but he can at least give Victor that, running to him and hugging him as if his life depended on it. The two hold each other while snow lightly falls around them.

 

Yuuri is the first to pull away and ask, “... What are you doing here?” He's a bit bitter with the next part, “I thought Yakov forbid you from seeing me.”

 

Victor sighs, “He did but I'm not listening to him anymore. I'm listening to my heart and it is telling me to be with you.”

 

“It took you almost seven years to get there. What took so long?” Yuuri stops himself and back tracks, “I mean... I haven't been fair to you either. I did ignore you for awhile because I thought it would make things easier.” 

 

Victor huffs a bit as he says, “Honestly, I should have just done this sooner but I was scared of losing skating. Now, I realize skating isn't the same without you. Life, in general, isn't the same. It's empty... you know?”

 

Yuuri nods, knowing the feeling all too well. However, he wonders, “So... How long are you planning to stay before returning to Russia?”

 

“Until you tell me to leave. If it's alright with you,” Victor smirks and offers, “I plan to go on break from skating in order to be your coach!”

 

When that is met with a confused gaze, Victor adds, “I want for us to start over and I figured a future where we're both together and skating would be a good start. Are you okay with that?”

 

Victor is terrified Yuuri will reject him again but is instead met with a soft smile and a reply, “I'd like that. I'm ready.”

 

A hand outstretches to Victor and Victor takes it, a silent acceptance between the two for a new beginning.

 

…

 

It's been three years since Victor agreed to be Yuuri's coach, to have a new start at a life together. It hasn't been perfect but both of them know one thing for certain; The emptiness is gone from before and replaced with good morning and good night kisses, replaced with shared practices at the rink and wanting looks whenever together.

 

Right now, Victor cuddled against Yuuri in their bed and running his thumb over Yuuri's hand while he sleeps. Victor is not ready to wake the man beside him to start the day of hard training when he looks so at peace.

 

In all honesty, he doesn't have the heart to do so and never will so he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep until the other wakes first.

 

 

They have plenty more mornings together the rest of their lives to worry about things like deadlines and upcoming competitions. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @roseus-jaeger if you're interested. Thank you for reading this trainwreck.


End file.
